


Please Be Happy

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: You just want Dean to be happy when you tell him your big news.





	Please Be Happy

You tried to keep quiet as you slipped out of bed, Dean on his back snoring softly in the motel bed. On tip toes you walked across the room, grabbing your purple zip pouch and disappearing into the bathroom.

The door closed gently and made a soft click before you turned on the lights that hung above the mirror. Your reflection showing no sign of the anxiety you felt in your gut.

The small purple bag you laid on the counter made a tiny thump, your fingers moved to unzip the pouch and pull the long foil wrapped package inside out.

You been trying to find the time to do this for the last two weeks but it seems you never had a moment to do it. There was always research to do, interviews to conduct, monsters to be hunted and killed. There was never a moment to do this except for now. Now that Dean was asleep and the soft morning light outside the curtains along with the glow of the alarm clock letting you know Sam was out on his morning jog; you had time now.

Two minutes later you had your answer, your breath caught in your lungs, a million emotions running through your body.

Pregnant, you were pregnant. You and Dean were going to have a baby. You were going to have a baby at the worse possible time but you were having one none the less.

You threw the test stick away and finished your morning routine before shutting off the light. You opened the door slowly, seeing Sam was still out and Dean was still asleep, having rolled over onto his stomach on your side of the bed.

The bathroom door didn’t make a single noise as you pulled it open the rest of the way. Your eyes ran the length of Dean’s body from his calves, to his muscular thighs, along the curve of his backside and you admired the way his lower back dipped. Cotton covered muscled panes of flesh that curved towards the slope of his shoulders that rose and fell with his even breaths.

God you loved looking at Dean like this, his face relaxed and hair tousled. You hated knowing you would have to wake him up. Knowing that if you wanted to tell him while you were alone now would be the time.

Taking soft steps across the dingy motel carpet you approached the bed, crawling up and straddling Dean’s sleeping form. You leaned down, an arm on either side of his wide shoulders, your hair falling like a curtain around your face as you lowered your mouth to Dean’s ear.

“Dean, baby. I need you to wake up. I need to tell you something.” The muscles of Dean’s body stirred as he started to come awake, tensing until he felt you kiss the side of his head next to his ear.

Dean grumbled, “don’t wanna wake up. Comfy, talk later.” His voice a husky rasp from sleep.

You smiled at how cute Dean sounded when he was half awake. “Please Dean; I need to tell you something.”

Dean grumbled incoherently again and made a move to roll over. You settled next to Dean just long enough for him move onto his back before you came back to rest against Dean’s thighs and the heels of your feet.

His green eyes were still bleary from sleep and he moved to rub the back of his right hand against his closed eyelids. You waited til he was done and he seemed awake enough to hear your news.

“Okay, I’m awake. What’s so important that you needed to wake me up at,” Dean turned to look at the bedside alarm clock. “6:34 in the morning?”

You bit the inside of your cheek suddenly filled with excitement, Dean moved his hands letting them rest and  rub along your exposed thighs, the nerves you were feeling washing away. “Dean, I’m pregnant.”

Dean’s face remained blank, his eyes blinking a few times before the green orbs moved from your face to your stomach and back up again.

Usually you could read Dean like an open book, his face and eyes always giving him away but not this time, this time his face was like stone.

“I know right now isn’t a good time with the angels and demons and the fucking apocalypse happening but I, Dean please be happy about this. Please be happy about us having a baby. Even if you have to lie to me, just, please say you’re okay with this. Just say you are okay with this before I break down and make a bigger ass out of myself. Just say something, please?” You were rambling, trying to fill the silence in the room.

Dean moved one of his hands from where it rested on you thigh, running his fingers over your hip, his thumb slipping under the hem of the tank top you had worn to bed. The callous on his thumb felt rough as it rubbed over the skin of your lower belly right where your baby was nestled.

You looked down at where Dean’s hand was, feeling the caress against your skin. When you looked back up at Dean there was a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“A baby, huh?” Dean let out a huff through his nose. “We’re gonna have a baby.” Dean was quick to move as he sat up just enough to bring his free hand up to the side of your face, cradling it as he crashed his full lips against yours.

The kiss was short and Dean pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against yours.

“I don’t care if now is a bad time. I don’t care if there was fire raining from the sky. All I care about is you and this baby.” Dean’s hand shifted to cover your stomach. “This means everything to me and- Y/N I…” Dean pulled away and licked his lips, his hand never leaving the side of your face. “I love you, Y/N.”

You gave a small gasp; Dean had never said that before. It had always been you saying it and him making some comment to show that’s how he felt too; except for actually saying the words I love you.

“I know I never say that but it’s true I do and I’m going to do everything I can to make sure this kid has everything it needs. Screw the angels. Screw the demons. Screw the fucking apocalypse. I’m gonna be a dad. Screw everything else.

Dean’s lips found yours again and instead of stopping he pulled you down and rolled the two of you over untill you found yourself on your back, Dean above you raining kisses over every piece of skin he could find, lifting your shirt so he could presses kisses to your non-existent belly.

Dean was happy, you were happy and when Sam cam back from his morning jog/breakfast run he was happy too once you explained why Dean was making promises and throwing out random names to your bared tummy.


End file.
